Betrayal
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs needs some time alone after the betrayal of Patrick Kiley and his wife, Lynn. One shot.


**Betrayal **

Author: AbbyGibbs

_Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself._

Classification: Abby/Gibbs. Hurt/comfort, tragedy (well, it depends on the definition of it) don't know it there will be any romance yet.

Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: "Capitol Offense"

Summary: Gibbs needs some time alone after the betrayal of Patrick Kiley and his wife, Lynn.

**Author's note: I just love season 6, and I love Gibbs even more with each season, the way he's going forward. My heart sank at seeing his face when he realized that he'd been used and betrayed. So my muses decide to do something about it. **

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

_**Betrayal: **__**to disappoint the hopes or expectations of; be disloyal to: **__**to betray one's friends.**_

The thunder was rolling, like it had been almost all day, but it seemed the rain still didn't want to fall. NCIS Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was wasn't feeling very well. He had had to arrest two of his friends. He felt as if someone had stabbed him in the heart—in a way that was exactly what had happened—they had used their close bond with him, hoping to slip through the net of justice. Well at least that was how Gibbs saw it.

People never seemed to believe him when he said he knew when they were lying, well, except for Abby. But was something that he didn't know.

_Abby Sciuto, the best forensic scientist NCIS had ever had… _Gibbs thought, as he walked along the swimming pool where he been discussing Senator Patrick Kiley's relationship with the victim, Lieutenant-Commander, Carrie McLellan.

_Why do politicians always think they're above the law? No one is. When you do something reprehensible you pay for it. _

Gibbs stopped, slowly and admired the view of the building reflected in the pool. He took a deep breath and let out an audible sigh. He sat on a bench nearby, his mind refusing to let go of the McLellan case.

Why? It was not the first time he'd been disappointed in the human race, though this time it was a lot harder to digest. Lynn and Pat had been there for him when he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, they had seen how devastated he was. Gibbs had spent more time at their house than at his own as it had become such a cold and empty house. Each time he was back at what had been his family's—his life's—house he'd felt as if he was entering a stranger's place. And when he wasn't at Kiley's, he was in a bar, but mostly he was at NCIS.

He worked, worked until he fell asleep on his desk praying that he would meet his wife and daughter in his dreams, however sometimes he'd pray not to see them in his dreams. The dream would start nicely…

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was laying on his side head propped in the palm on his hands, as he observed Shannon and Kelly laughing as they chased each other bare foot, leaving footprints in the warm sand. The waves of the ocean were rolling back and forth. He just watched them, smiling. Everything was perfect in the world at that precise moment. _

_A little while later, Shannon reached Kelly, and scooped her up in her arms, making the little girl scream in delight._

"_Gatcha!" Shannon said laughing._

"_You only caught me, because I let you, mom." Her daughter told her, as she put her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her. "Love you, mommy" _

_Shannon held her sweetheart closer to her and told her, "Love you, too, angel."_

"_Don't I get a hug, too?" Gibbs asks as he walks slowly to meet them._

_Pulling back, the two women of his heart say, "Sure you do…" in unison. Kelly looks at her mother and Shannon winks at her daughter. They both start to run toward him. _

_Unprepared for their little run, Gibbs is knocked down into the sand, his wife and daughter landing on top of him. The three of them burst into laughter as they hug. Shannon leans her head a little closer to her husband's and kisses him. _

_Kelly's answer to the scene is not long to come. _

"_Mommy and daddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she giggles. _

_Breaking the kiss, both parents looked at each other and in a silent common agreement, turn their attention to their girl and start to tickle her. The laughter that follows is music to their ears._

_Then, all of a sudden all the laughter stops and the look of joy in both Kelly and Shannon's eyes turn into pure fear, as he watches in horror. He starts to feel moisture on his T-shirt, then as he withdraws his hands from their backs he sees they are red, covered with their blood, and he yells, yells at the top of his lungs to anyone who can hear him. _

He closed his eyes at the remembrance of the dream, and in the hope to stop the wave of sadness and anger that threatened near the surface. He then said to no one in particular through clenched teeth. _I can see when people lie to me, but I can't sense their betrayal…_

"Don't beat yourself up for it." He heard a familiar voice tell him.

"How did you find me?" he asked softly.

"I always know where you find you. We're connected, remember?" she smiled.

He answered her with a smile of his own. "I'm really gonna start to believe that."

Abby beamed at his words, "And by the way, my wonderful wizard, you seriously look like you need a hug." she told him. She kissed him brushing her lips with his, she then sat next to him putting her arms around him holding him tightly against her.

He held her the same way, as tightly as he could.

"You had no other choice, Gibbs… and it's okay to be hurt, but it's not okay that you're feeling guilty. And I know how much you miss Shannon and Kelly right now. You could always turn to them to talk or cuddle—yah, yah, I know you're not the cuddling type of guy—but still, I'm here. I'm not her, but…"

Pulling back just enough to be able to look at her, he placed his right index finger on her lips.

"Shhh. I know, Abbs."

She kissed his finger, and nodded simply, and pulled him again against her.

*-*-*-THE END*-*-*

4


End file.
